


internal inferno

by NianaiBell



Series: Umino Appreciation Fics [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Chuunin Exams, Determined Iruka, Drabble, Fuzzy Canon Time Line, Gen, Iruka Week 2021, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, Short One Shot, Teen!Iruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NianaiBell/pseuds/NianaiBell
Summary: Iruka Week 2021/Day 1: Scarsnot all scars are visible-Iruka and his chuunin exam-
Series: Umino Appreciation Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202717
Kudos: 5
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	internal inferno

He was usually fine with fire.

With enough warning or preping for a mission, he was able to wrestle away the worst memories of hungry flames and dark smoke and death into the back of his mind. Five years after the Kyuubi he was proficient at shutting down the wave of panic before it could engulf him, enough that sensei given approval to undertake the chuunin exams.

The burn of determination to be worthy of that praise seems distant now as he crouched under the rocky outcrop he’d taken up for shelter, eyes tracking the red and orange bursts of heat encircling the tiny blockade.

He hadn’t seen the three-man squad until one of them already had a knee in his back, bodily pressing Iruka’s face into the stone beneath him. The onslaught had been overwhelming. Between the crackle of the dying fire he could hear Kotetsu barking taunts at their attackers although he hadn’t heard anything from Izumo since the ambush began.

Iruka’s body was lead; heavy and unmovable as the fight clashed about him, his mind lost in years passed. This had been his _chance_. He had finally proven to his sensei he was ready, that he could focus and fight back any mental or physical attacks thrown at him during the surge of emotions a battle wrought. And here he was, hiding because some genin knew a pretty impressive fire style jutsu. He was exhausted and hungry and battered, everyone was at this point; four days in the unforgiving landscape of stone which was a far cry from the Leaf had rubbed Iruka’s spirit into jagged pieces. The mental barriers he had worked for years to perfect were wobbly in the memory of a glowing orange fox who emanate enough killing intent that brought his village to its knees.

"Kotetsu! On your left!"

_Clank, thump, hiss._

"Iruka? Don't you dare die you punk!"

Kotetsu and Izumo were out there, in the present and they were his team. The cold edge of fear retreated and it felt like Iruka was breaking open his fear, challenging it to stop him from protecting his fellow shinobi.

_You’re not there anymore Iruka, you’ve had training and missions and you’re at an exam. The demon fox was scarier than anything these brats could possibly throw his way. You survived that and you will survive this._

Over his shoulder he heard the distinctive clash of kunai and a grunt that sounded like Izumo.

His comrades, his _friends_ were out there doing all they could and he was not going to let the fear clutching his limbs stop him this time. He couldn’t do anything that day but today would be different. He was older and he still had tricks up his sleeves.

When the next break of heated sparks died down, Iruka flicked a kunai into his open palm and squared his shoulders. He could deal with the fear later. Right now he had a bigger plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly tiny Iruka is so important and I would love some actual backstory on him growing up besides him being the village prankster.
> 
> Decided to try posting a response to each prompt, we will see haha


End file.
